poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park
Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park is the third Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants mixed crossover film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with Pooh and SpongeBob's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Prehistoric Animals and Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The Good Dinosaur in the near future. Plot John Hammond, the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, has created a theme park called Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island populated with cloned dinosaurs. After a park worker is killed by a Velociraptor, the park's investors, represented by lawyer Donald Gennaro, demand that experts visit the park and certify it as safe. Gennaro invites the mathematician Ian Malcolm while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler. Upon arrival, the group is stunned to see three Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus in the distance. At the visitor center, the group learns during a laboratory tour that the cloning was accomplished by extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquitoes that had been preserved in amber. The DNA strands were incomplete, so DNA from frogs was used to fill in the gaps. The dinosaurs were all cloned genetically as females in order to prevent breeding. The group is then joined by Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy for a tour of the park, while Hammond oversees the trip from the park's control room. The tour does not go as planned, with the dinosaurs failing to appear and a Triceratops becoming ill. As a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar, the tour is cut short. Most of the park employees depart on a boat for the mainland and the visitors return to the electric tour vehicles, except Ellie, who stays with the park's veterinarian to study the Triceratops. During the storm, as night falls, Jurassic Park's computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, who has been bribed by a corporate rival to steal dinosaur embryos, deactivates the park's security system to allow him access to the embryo storage room. The power goes out, and the tour vehicles become stuck. Most of the park's electric fences are deactivated, allowing the Tyrannosaurus rex to escape and attack the tour group. Grant, Lex, and Tim narrowly escape while the Tyrannosaurus devours Gennaro, injures Malcolm, and pushes one of the vehicles over an embankment. On his way to deliver the embryos to the island's docks, Nedry becomes lost in the dark, crashes his Jeep, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. Sattler assists the park's game warden, Robert Muldoon, in a search for survivors, but they only find Malcolm before the Tyrannosaurus rex returns. They escape in one of the vehicles. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security system, Hammond and the park's chief engineer Ray Arnold opt to reboot the entire park's system. The group shuts down the park's grid and retreats to an emergency bunker, while Arnold heads to a maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. When he fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head to the shed as well. They discover the shutdown has deactivated the remaining fences and released the Velociraptors; Muldoon distracts the raptors while Sattler turns the power back on. She discovers Arnold's severed arm and escapes. Soon after, the raptors ambush and kill Muldoon. Grant, Tim, and Lex discover the broken shells of dinosaur eggs. Grant concludes that the dinosaurs have been breeding, which occurred because they have the genetic coding of frog DNA — West African bullfrogs can change their sex in a single-sex environment, making the dinosaurs able to do so as well. On the way back to the visitor center, the trio encounter a herd of Gallimimus, when suddenly the Tyrannosaurus emerges from seemingly nowhere and kills one. Grant, Tim and Lex reach the visitor center, and Grant leaves them there as he goes searching for the others. After finding the bunker, Grant and Sattler head back to the visitor center, where the children successfully evade two Velociraptors. The four head to the control room, where Lex restores full power, allowing the group to call for help. While trying to leave, they are cornered by the raptors, but escape when the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and kills both raptors, ignoring the humans. Hammond arrives in a jeep with Malcolm, and the entire group flees together. Before they board a helicopter to leave the island, Grant decides not to endorse the park, a choice with which Hammond concurs. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topsy (Cera's father), Tria, Tricia, Ducky's mother, Petire's mother and siblings, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the rest of the allies from The Land Before Time franchise (excluding Journey of the Brave), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his Family, Ttark, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Miss Frizzle, Liz, Miss Frizzle's students, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Ludwig Von Drake, Sora, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the Tiny Toons, Yakko and his siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Groark the Dragon, Nubbs, Burna, Mugsy, Essie, Godzilla and his friends, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm and his family, Eric, Artie, Pete, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the DinoTrux gang, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Annie (from Annie (2014)), Batty Koda, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, Buddy and his friends (from Dinosaur Train), Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Spongar, Patar, Squog, and Prehistoric Gary (from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Ugh), Arlo and his family and friends (from The Good Dinosaur), Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the Oliver & Company gang, Sonic, Tails, Rouge the bat, Sally Acorn, Gertie the dinosaur, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the mutant toys, Rex, Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Jessie, Bullesye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy the penguin, the Wiggles gang (including Dorothy the Dinosaur), the Pajanimals, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, the entire cast from Dino Time, Dan Henderson and his friends (from Dino Dan), the rest of the entire cast from Dino Dan, the Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Ralphie Parker and his friends (from A Christmas Story), Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, the Dino Babies, Harry and his friends (from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs), The D-Team (from Dinosaur King), the entire cast from Dinosapien, the entire cast from Dino Riders, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs (the documentary miniseries), the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Danny and the Dinosaur (from Danny and the Dinosaur), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Amy and Leon (the two cartoon teenage girls by LuckBucket46), Sharon Spitz and her friends, Cheesasaurus Rex, Yakko's mom's friend Joe, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Catdog, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Manny, Sid, Diego, the entire cast from Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (TV series), the Futurama gang, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys, the DinoSquad, the entire cast from Valley of the Dinosaurs, Mike and Sulley, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, the Star Wars gang (excluding The Force Awakens and the upcoming The Last Jedi), the Lego Star Wars gang (excluding The Force Awakens and the upcoming The Last Jedi), the Bob's Burgers gang, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the entire cast from the Recess franchise, the entire cast from Shorts (2009 film), the entire cast from the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise (including the Foodimals), Rapunzel and her friends, Aladar and his family, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, The Land Before Time villains (excluding Journey of the Brave), Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, the Trix, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Makunga, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Black Helmet Man, the Star Wars villains (excluding the sequel trilogy and the sequel trilogy episodes of Forces of Destiny), the Lego Star Wars villains (excluding The Resistance Rises and the sequel trilogy), Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Rothbart, Leonard the Pig King and his henchmen, and The White Chick (from Epic Movie) will guest star in this film. *In this film, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, The Land Before Time villains (excluding Journey of the Brave), Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, the Trix, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Kaa, Dr. Blowhole, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Crocker, Makunga, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Black Helmet Man, the Star Wars villains (excluding the sequel trilogy and the sequel trilogy episodes of Forces of Destiny), the Lego Star Wars villains (excluding The Resistance Rises and the sequel trilogy), Father, the Delightful Children, Cree Lincoln, Rothbart, Leonard the Pig King and his henchmen, and The White Chick (from Epic Movie) will help Pooh, SpongeBob, Ash, Littlefoot, and the rest of their friends since they need a vacation. *This film will feature the Groark the Dragon video Prevent Violence with Groark: Groark Learns About Bullying. *Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Spot the Chicken, Lois Wilkerson, Hal Wilkerson, Francis Wilkerson, Jamie Wilkerson, Eric Hansen, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Bushwell, Winslow, Super Chicken, Fred the Lion, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Mary Blueberry, Queen Brenda Fisher, Maya, Miguel, Paco, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Bolin, Asami Sato, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, C-3PO, Zilla, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, the Clone Troopers, Master Splinter, Lady Palutena, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, the Green Ranger, the Ghostbusters, Robo Knight, N, Anthea, Concordia, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Bron, Shorty, Topsy (Cera's father), Tria (from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses), Ducky's mother, Petire's mother and siblings, Pterano, Chomper's parents, Ruby's parents, Ruby's siblings, Rooter, the Stegosaurus (from The Land Before Time sequels), Kosh (aka Mr. Clubtail), Hyp's father, Old One and her migrating herd, Elsie, Doc, Dara, Tippy's mother, Leading Stegosaurus (from The Land Before Time XIII: The Big Freeze), Mrs. Mama and her babies (from The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water), Sue, Pat, Big Daddy, the unnamed Yellow Bellies, Hidden Runner, Saro, Milo, Lydia, Plower, Swooper, Scuttle (from The Land Before Time TV series), Musa, Tecna, Layla, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Miss Frizzle, Liz, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim, Simba, Nala, Terk, Tantor, Elsa, Dweeb, Melman, Gloria, Kolwalski, Rico, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Bagheera, Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Mary Melody, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Nubbs, Burna, Mothra, Rodan, Little Godzilla, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Peggy Hill, John Redcorn, Dale Gribble, Nancy Gribble, Luanne Leanne Platter Kleinschmidt, Kahn Souphanousinphone, Minh Souphanousinphone, Connie Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Donna Tubbs Brown, Cleveland Brown, Jr., Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, Francine Smith, Hayley Smith, Steve Smith, Jeff Smith, Princess Bunhead, Hand Duet, Crunchy, Prissypeo, Ton-Ton, Skya, Dozer, Garby, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Pips, The Beetle Boys, Mario, Shades, Casey, Freddy Facknitts, Tiny, Shiny, Mr. Conductor (from Dinosaur Train), Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Brain, Binky Barnes, Mr. Ratburn, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Louise Belcher, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Billy Bevel, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn Gellar, Squog, Prehistoric Gary, Creodonta, Crusafontia, Didelphodon, Kentisuchus, Tokay Gecko, Green Tree Frog, Apidium, Physogaleus, Puppigerus, Cinereous Vulture, Chalicotherium, Cynodictis, White Rhinoceros, Black-backed Jackal, White-backed Vulture, Grévy's Zebra, Ostrich, Megatherium, Doedicurus, Neanderthal, Saiga Antelope, Grey Wolf, European Bison, Tito, Einstein, Francis, Rita, Georgette, Rouge the bat, Sally Acorn, Rex, Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy the penguin, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Sweetpea Sue, Cowbella, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Fu Dog, Sue Fitzpatrick, Dr. Santiago, Surly the Sarcosuchus, Sarco the Sarcosuchus, the Baby Tyrannosaurus, Horace, the Big Guard, Borace, Burger Attendant, Guard #2, the Tour Guide, Morris, Guard #3, Dan Henderson's mom, Mrs. Carver, Mrs. Hahn, Dan's grandmother, Mr. Drumheller, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Franklin, Marshall, Dak, Patsy, Sid, Steggy, Dr. Spike Taylor, Dr. Reese Drake, Dr. Hilary Slayton, Dr. Clive Aikens, Danny Ort, Nelson Ort, Ten Bears, The Diggers, Tagg, Ikon, Vector, Aero, Ayce, Aries, Neutrino, Glyde, Faz, Rok, Maya, Antor, Krok, Skate, Lokus, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Peteinosaurus, Plateosaurus, Lungfish, Dragonfly, Brachiosaurus, Anurognathus, Dryosaurus, Othnielia, Hybodus, Perisphinctes, Leptolepis, Horseshoe crab, Squid, Saurophthirus, Utahraptor, Iguanodon, Iberomesornis, Muttaburrasaurus, Dinilysia, Dromaeosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, young Patchi, young Juniper, young Scowler, Hesperonychus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Parksosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Troodon, Uncle Zack, Ricky, Jade, Cindy, Libby, Betty Quinlan, Kristoff, Sven, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon (aka Tailmon), Amy, Leon, Alden Jones, Alyson Malitski, Nina Harper, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Governor Wilhelmina Scharnhorst, Governor Dahlgren, Governor Toulouse, Dr. Fessenden, the Griths, Hobb, Wild Boy, the unnamed dinosaurs from Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, Hermes Conrad, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Doctor John Zoidberg, Lord Nibbler, Stewart Stevenson, David Van Driessen, Andrea, Jodie Landon, Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer, III, Michael "Mack" Jordan MacKenzie, Joey, Jeffy, Jamie, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, the Care Bear Cousins, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Roger Blair, Neil Buzmati, Rump, Gorok, Gara, Lok, Tana, Glump, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Noah Jackson Amanda Pierce, Padmé Amidala's young and adult counterparts, Princess Leia's real and Lego counterparts, Han Solo's real and Lego counterparts, Chewbacca's real and Lego counterparts, Kanan Jarrus's real and Lego counterparts, Hera Syndulla's real and Lego counterparts, Sabine Wren's real and Lego counterparts, Padmé Amidala's young and adult Lego counterparts, C-3PO's Lego counterpart, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, Momma Ida, Buck, Libby, Forrest Woodbush, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 362 can be with Dr. Ellie Satler while Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Lumpy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Mordecai, Rigby, Malcolm Wilkerson, Reese Wilkerson, Dewey Wilkerson, Artie, Pete, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ren, Stimpy, Catdog, Beaver, Nutt-Head, Beavoe, Bug-Head, Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry, Spot the Puppy, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Kronk, Korra, Mako, Slimer, Stay Puft, RD-D2, Aisling, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington, Zero, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Pit, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Joanna the Goanna, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Tickles, Dinah, Dana, the Rainbow Faces, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, the Tinysauruses, Tricia, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Dink, Amber, Scat, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Wanda Li, Janet Perlstein, The Bus, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Alex, Marty, Skipper, Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Sora, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, King Louie, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, you, Wakko, Dot, Groark the Dragon, Mugsy, Essie, Godzilla, Godzooky, Anguirus, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Hank Hill, Bobby Hill, Joseph Gribble, Bill Dauterive, Jeff Boomhauer, Cotton Hill, Didi Hill, Ladybird, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith, Roger, Loke Groundrunner, Beboobeep, Puppet, Ty Rux, Revvit, Annie (from Annie (2014)), Crysta, Batty Koda, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally, Jeremy, Heather, Rocky, Chet, Buddy, Don, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, D.W. Read, Emily, Bob Belcher, Gene Belcher, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Spongar, Patar, Leptictidium, Gastornis, Ambulocetus, Propalaeotherium, Godinotia, Eurotamandua, Titanomyrma, Basilosaurus, Andrewsarchus, Embolotherium, Dorudon, Moeritherium, Paraceratherium, Hyaenodon, Entelodon, Australopithecus, Dinofelis, Deinotherium, Ancylotherium, Metridiochoerus, Smilodon, Phorusrhacos, Macrauchenia, Woolly Mammoth, Megaloceros, Woolly Rhinoceros, Cro-Magnon, Panthera leo spelaea, Oliver, Dodger, Sonic, Tails, Gertie the dinosaur, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the mutant toys, Jessie, Bullesye, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Dorthy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Apollo, Squacky, Max, Duke, Snowball, Rutt and Tuke, Ernie Fitzpatrick, Julia "Jules" Fitzpatrick, Max Santiago, Tyra the Tyrannosaurus, Dodger, Dan Henderson, Angie, Cory Schluter, Kami, Ricardo Sanchez, Trek Henderson, Jordan, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Ralphie Parker, Randy Parker, Flick, Schwartz, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Webber, Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Harry, Taury, Trike, Pterence, Max Taylor, Rex Owen, Zoe Drake, Lauren Slayton, Kit Whitefeather, Courtney, Chris Langhorn, Eno, Questar, Mind-Zei, Yungstar, Serena, Turret, Llahd, Gunnur, Astra, Bomba, Kameelian, Zar, Kub, Emperor Krulos, Rasp, Hammerhead, Grom, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Coelophysis, Thrinaxodon, Placerias, Postosuchus, Diplodocus, Allosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Ophthalmosaurus, Liopleurodon, Eustreptospondylus, Cryptoclidus, Rhamphorhynchus, Tropeognathus, Tupandactylus, Dakotadon, Polacanthus, Leaellynasaura, Koolasuchus, Tyrannosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Deinosuchus, Didelphodon, adult Patchi, adult Juniper, adult Scowler, Alex, Alexornis, Alphadon, Chirostenotes, Edmontonia, Edmontosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Danny, the Dinosaur, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Princess Anna, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Sharon Spitz, Maria Wong, Connor MacKenzie, Cheesasaurus Rex, your mom's friend Joe, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Manny, Sid, Diego, Jack Tenrec, Hannah Dundee, Mustapha Cairo, Kirgo, Hermes, Noc, Wrench Terhune, Vice Terhune, Mikla, Cutter, Shivet, Mack, Sandbuck, Wahonchuck, Whiptail, Thresher, Zeek, Bonehead, Tree Grazer, Hornbill, Crawler, Slither, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Amy Wong, Beavis, Butt-Head, Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane, Brittany, Kevin Thompson, Trent Lane, Quinn Morgendorffer, Helen Morgendorffer, Jake Morgendorffer, the Care Bears, Kim, Jason, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Joanne Moynihan, Rolf Maxwell, Erwin Caruso, Fiona Flagstaff, John Butler, Kim Butler, Greg Butler, Katie Butler, Digger, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Dylan (Shadow101815), Rebecca Harper, Wilder, Michael Davies, Anakin Skywalker's young and adult counterparts, Obi-Won Kenobi's young adult and adult counterparts, Ezra Bridger's real and Lego counterparts, Zeb Orrelios' real and Lego counterparts, Chopper's real and Lego counterparts, Luke Skywalker's real and Lego counterparts, Yoda's real and Lego counterparts, Anakin Skywalker's young and adult Lego counterparts, Obi-Won Kenobi's young adult and adult Lego counterparts, R2-D2's Lego counterpart, Rowan Freemaker, R0-GR, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Henry the lizard, Arlo, Spot, Butch, Ramsey, Nash, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 3 can be with Dr. Alan Grant, Lex Murphy, and Tim Murphy. *This film actually takes place after Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, and their friends already knowing Batty Koda) and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone (which Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends already knowing Achimedes). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from various films and TV series. *''The Land Before Time'' series, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dink, the Little Dinosaur, the DuckTales episode Dinosaur Ducks, DinoTrux, Dinosaur Train, Denver the Last Dinosaur, and Jurassic Park all feature dinosaurs. *''The Land Before Time'' series, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Secret Life of Pets, and Jurassic Park were all made by Universal Studios. *Both We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and Jurassic Park were released in theaters by Universal Pictures in 1993, the same year Aladdin was first released on home video and Animaniacs and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was first broadcast on television. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'', We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Jurassic Park were all first released on home video by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (named MCA/Universal Home Video at the time) in 1994, the same year The Lion King was first released in theaters. *''Jurassic Park'' was first released on DVD in 2000, the same year The Tigger Movie, Pokemon: The Movie 2000, and The Emperor's New Groove were released in theaters and both The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were first released directly to VHS and DVD. *Both The Lion King and Jurassic Park were first released on Blu-ray in 2011, the same year Winnie the Pooh was released in theaters and The Lion King was also re-released in theaters in 3-D and Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur was released directly to DVD. *''Jurassic Park'' was re-released in theaters in 3-D in 2013, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Little Mermaid films, The Sword in the Stone, and Brother Bear 1 and 2 were first released on Blu-ray. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of Richard Attenborough, who played John Hammond in the real film and died of an illness in 2014. *TtarkosaurusRex2 originally planned to make a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover with Jurassic Park, but he canceled it due to copyright claims before he even retired from making anymore crossovers. Yru17 would then take over that film, but he then decided to let Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler make the film instead way before Reese Ambler even retired and Shadow101815 took Reese's place as co-director for this film. Yru17 would also plan to make a separate SpongeBob SquarePants crossover with Jurassic Park, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film as Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants mixed crossover film instead. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Non-Disney crossovers